Slughorn's Party
by therisingharvestmoon
Summary: Snape and Luna share a couple of interesting conversations, while Slughorn reveals another brilliant Potioneer, who incidentally used to be the friend of Harry's most hated teacher. SSHPLL.


**Author's Note: **I love the idea of Snape and Luna interacting, not as romance, but its just cute and I can imagine it would be so hilarious. Anyway, I also wanted to write an AU Slughorn's Party (HBP) scene where Slughorn mentions Lily in front of Harry when he's grabbing Snape. So, I did. And I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

><p>'Hello, Professor Snape, you look nice,' chimed the senselessly cheerful and deeply vague voice of Luna Lovegood.<p>

He cringed, swallowing his fluorescent green drink in one gulp. If not for Dumbledore's suspicions that Draco would perform another one of his attempts tonight, Severus would not have attended the damn self-important, _exclusive_ party, no matter how much Slughorn had begged. He knew that he'd been the old walrus's best student with out the glorification in chintz and checkers, wine and cheese platters. The only thing more ridiculous was Miss Lovegood's aptitude and being exceedingly frank and forthcoming with her hugely inappropriate comments. He slowly put the glass down on the nearest tray being carried by a house elf, and turned toward her, trying to appear menacing.

'It is not up to you to decide the worth of my appearance, Miss Lovegood, and not appropriate for you to comment so, either.' He whispered waspishly. _There, that should do it._

He huge, grey eyes blinked, unperturbed, and she had the **audacity **to grin at him.

'Oh, no sir, it's up to you. It's a very… dashing cloak, is all. The black, it suits you.'

He clearly had no impact whatsoever, and it slightly put him out to know that he didn't intimidate the strange girl. Taking points from Ravenclaw did not exactly work, but he was annoyed, and that had never stopped him before.

'Five points from Ravenclaw, Miss Lovegood. I told you, it is not _your place _to comment on my appearance, negatively or otherwise.' Severus grabbed another drink, hating being pressed up against so many egotistical show-offs. 'Besides, I _always _wear this cloak.'

Very quietly, she replied, 'That's why I said it suits you.'

He glared down at her again. She was fiddling with one of the ninety silver bangles on her wrist, the sound driving him quite mad. Though when she caught his eye again, it was full of his dark humour rather than anger.

'Well I must say, I believe your attire is also quite fitting.' The silvery dress sparkled it the candlelight. He had to admit, it was nice of Potter to ask the poor girl. The dress was probably the girl's mothers, and she had probably been saving it to wear for an occasion such as this. He regretted the sarcasm in his voice, but she seemed not to have noticed.

'Oh, thank you sir.' She began to blubber over something – probably explaining that it was made of Nargle wings – when he heard his name mentioned by Slughorn quite close by. To his horror, a flabby, pale hand reached out from the crowd, grabbed him around the shoulders and drew him towards its owner's massive frame.

Potter glared up at him and he felt himself flush with rage, and being pressed against Horace Slughorn's two hundred and fifty pounds of insulation. The daft old man explained Potter's sudden aptitude at potions.

'Is that so?' Severus snarled.

'Oh yes, why, even his mother wasn't this talented - though it must be where he gets it from.'

Though Snape had other ideas about where Potter was getting his 'sudden genius' from, the mention of Lily had sent his face brick red, and he struggled furiously against Slughorn's grip.

'Fascinating.' _Just let it go, you fat old git. Potter cannot know. And let _me _go!_

But the old Head of Slytherin kept on bleating. 'Oh yes, why – Severus – you must remember Lily Potter! Oh, but I suppose she was Evans back then!'

He felt the colour drain out of his face entirely, while it was Potter who began to turn a shade of red, gaping up at he and Slughorn with relentless curiosity. _As if Slughorn needs encouraging! _Severus groaned internally.

'… vaguely… remember…' He managed to splutter.

'Oh, nonsense Severus! I remember you used to follow her to each class, carrying her books! You sat together in every one Potions class and were the best Potioneers and friends I'd ever seen!' He chuckled heartily at Harry's shocked expression. Severus felt sick.

'But then you stopped… what was it… sixth year? Sat with Avery up the back. Oh, lots of brawn, Avery, much not many brains. What ever happened to Avery, Severus?'

'Death Eater.' He replied hoarsely, avoiding Potter's eyes, knowing he could not lie now, that Slughorn would figure it out eventually. 'And it was fifth year.'

'Fifth year? Ahhh… yes. Well, that was about the time she started seeing your father, Harry.' Now he prodded the skinny, James Potter clone hard in the ribs with his pudgey, free elbow.

It was actually two years after their fallout that Lily had started dating Severus' worst enemy, though James hadn't changed as much as Lily thought he had. Severus had changed, though. Changed forever, but he would eventually change back, because of her.

His black eyes darted upward to see Potter staring at him sympathetically with those green eyes. Only in his worst nightmares would Potter find out… And it surprised Snape that he actually felt relieved, as nothing could be done now.

'So what do you think about that, Harry?' Slughorn boomed happily.

The boy blinked, still embarrassed at this revelation. 'It's nice to know people who knew my parents… When I didn't.' He threw Severus one last apologetic look and tried to move away. Severus actually felt sorry for the boy. It was a sad thing, to imagine not ever knowing Lily Evans. At least he'd had the time with her…

'Severus? Are you feeling all right? You look the colour of cottage cheese!'

_Oh, a food analogy, huge surprise, _Snape thought.

'I think I need some air,' he remarked dryly. He pushed his way free at last, and passing Potter, whispered, 'Tell no one.'

And Harry did not, just as he had done when he'd seen Snape's memories in the Pensieve. And his mother had been there then…

Severus shut the door of the classroom, breathing in the cold, stagnant air of the icy corridor, thankful to be free at last. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, but it wasn't fantastic, either.

'Hello again.'

'AH!'

He'd been so preoccupied with his own thoughts; he almost slid down the wall in surprise to see Luna Lovegood standing across the hallway, staring at him. He felt that humorous annoyance full him once more.

'Thought you'd get some air as well, Miss Lovegood?'

He noticed then that she was playing with her bangles, looking rather forlorn.

'Well, no, actually – No one was talking to me at all. So I thought I'd stay out of their way.'

He observed her down his hooked nose, sad and odd, all dressed up with nowhere to go.

'Oh, well… That's a shame. I thought you'd make rather… Interesting conversation.' The corner of his lip twitched upwards at his own little joke, but once again, she took it as a compliment, for which the most part it was.

'I enjoy interesting conversation, and other people are _so _interesting, I find. Especially the quiet ones.' She stared up at him with her wide eyes significantly.

He coughed uncomfortably. 'Perhaps. Or perhaps they're just too dull to have much to say.'

Severus jumped again when she burst out laughing, and continued for the good part of a whole minute.

'That's very true, sir, very true!' She finally gasped.

He raised an eyebrow at her unexpected mirth. 'Indeed'.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


End file.
